A conventional table apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Lain-open Patent Application No. 10-34463 (Patent Document 1) by the present applicant.
The table apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is configured so that a first table that moves in a first direction and a second table that moves in a second direction are moved by using a first actuator (first ball screw) and a second actuator (second ball screw) which are each disposed on the same plane, thereby allowing a table to be moved in the first and second directions by simply stacking the first and second tables without the need to stack the first and second actuators.
Patent Document 1
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-34463